Joker's Tower
by BatmanAndRobinAdventures
Summary: After escaping from Arkham Asylum, Joker decides to pay a little visit to the Teen Titans. How will the Titans react when they find that a certain someone has taken over their home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"Ahhh..." Joker groaned as he grabbed for his aching head. He looked around a bit before realizing that he was in a bed at the Arkham Asylum Medical Center. "Batman..." He whispered as he started to think about the events that had happened earlier that day...

-X-

_Joker had kidnapped Mayor Hamilton Hill a few hours earlier. He threatened to kill him if the police didn't meet his demands or tried anything "funny". Eventually, Batman found where Joker and his men had set up shop, saved the Mayor, and beat the stuffing out of Joker and all his men. Like always..._

_He saved the Mayor, was praised by Gotham as a hero, and all that other heart-warming crap... Joker thought to himself before smiling. Batman will pay for this... And I know just the right punishment._

_-_X-

Joker quietly rose from his Hospital bed and ran towards the door. He then opened the door and disguised his voice before shouting, "Joker's escaped!"

As he heard a guard coming his way, he hid behind the half-opened door and waited. When the guard came rushing in, Joker jumped on top of him and began striking him in the head with his fist. He continued until he had beaten the guard to death.

He cackled before taking keys from the deceased guard. Then, he ran out of the room.

After traveling through a few hallways and killing a few more guards, Joker finally came across the Arkham Asylum Exit. He used the keys he had acquired from the first guard he killed to unlock the main door. Then, he turned the door nob and walked out of the Asylum.

As he began to walk further out of the Asylum, he could hear sirens blaring.

"AN INMATE HAS ESCAPED!" Joker heard many of the other guards yell.

When he knew he was out of sight, Joker turned around to see many guards investigating the area. He laughed before yelling, "I think it's about time I visit the Bird Boy in Jump City! HAAHHAHAHHHAHHAH!"

As Joker turned back around to start walking, he saw the Bat-Signal stretched across the blood-red Gotham City Sky.

"This time, Bats, Joker will have the last laugh!" Joker then began walking towards the streets of Gotham.

* * *

**Hope you liked this first chapter. Please tell me how you felt about this chapter by leaving me some reviews.**

**Thanks- BatmanAndRobinAdventures**


	2. CH 1: Trip to Jump City

Trip to Jump City

* * *

"Come on, Harley!" Joker yelled while approaching the exit of his hideout.

"Comin' sweetie," Harley called back as she burst out of her door with Bud and Lou following close behind.

"You've got the list?" Joker asked, turning around and sticking his hand out.

"Of course sweetie," Harley replied whilst grabbing a small piece of paper from out of her pocket. "Here ya go!"

Joker quickly snatched the paper out of her hand and grinned. "Come on, poo. It's about time we skip town! HAHAHAHA!" Joker grabbed Harley by her wrist and dragged her out of the exit with their hyenas following them.

Once they got outside, Joker's helicopter landed right in the middle of the old amusement park.

"Come on, boss!" The pilot of the helicopter shouted over the loud roaring of the helicopters propellers.

Harley, Joker, and their hyenas gleefully made their way to the helicopter and entered it.

"Ooooo, I just LOVE trips!" Joker laughed. "Bobbie, next stop: Jump City! HAHAHHAAHHH!"

As they took off, Joker pulled out the list Harley had gave him earlier and smiled devious. He took out his blood-red marker, and started checking off names.

* * *

**Kind of a bland chapter, I know. But I can guarantee that the story will get ****juicer**** later.**

**-BatmanAndRobinAdventures**


	3. CH 2: Mischief Makers

Mischief Makers

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I hate to this but due to my other projects and story requests, this story will now be on hiatus. For about a year two I'd say... Only joking! Well, here is chapter two (well, actually three).**

* * *

Joker walked out of the helicopter, breathing in the fresh night air. They had just made it to the Jump City Broadcasting Station, and were ready to shoot their "television special'. He brushed off his purple-clad suit and took out a knife. He used the knife as if it were a comb, and stroked his hair a few times with it. He needed to look his best if he planned on making an television appearance.

"How do I look?" Joker took out a small, handheld mirror and peered at himself, his trademark smile stretching its way across the entirety of his face.

"_Dazzling _Mistah J."

"Well good! Boys..." he signaled for one of his henchmen to give him a canister labeled 'Happy Gas'. "...we have work to do!"

-X-

Everything was quiet at Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games (with Cyborg winning of course), Raven was reading one of her sorcery books, Starfire was eating something that seemed utterly inedible, and Robin was off in his from, looking through profiles of past enemies. That was until...

"HELLO PEOPLE OF JUMP CITY!"

Robin dropped his files, he knew that voice. That sickening voice. It almost made him cringe in disgust. Though, he had no time for that, he ran out of his room and headed down the hallway leading to their living room. He made it just in time to see the Joker's face on the screen, every one of his teammates facing the screen as he was.

"Joker here with an exciting new announcement! Though this message isn't directed to the little people. _This_ is directed towards the illustrious Teen Titans. So if your not them... TURN OFF YOUR TV!" he cleared his throat, calmed himself, and walked closer to the camera. "Now listen Bird-Brain, get your little band of sidekicks over to the broadcasting network as soon as possible. But you don't have to, of course. I'll just go about my business and kill everyone in the city here and now. It'll be just as much fun as seeing you guys..." he raised a pistol towards the camera used to record the broadcast. "Goodbye!"

**_BLAM!_**

Robin clenched his fist and ground his teeth. He _would not_ let the Joker destroy any parts of his city.

He didn't even give a command. He was already out of the door. With the rest of the Titans following right behind him.


	4. CH 3: First Encounter

First Encounter

* * *

Joker tapped his foot impatiently. He had been almost three minutes since his broadcast, and he was ready to see what the Titans where really capable of.

_Where are they? _Joker thought. His wish was granted, as the five Teen Titans arrived on the roof of the Broadcasting Station, ready to act.

"Ah! The Teen Titans! Or was it the Titan Teens…? Well, I don't really care who you-"

"Enough talk, Joker!" Robin snapped, cutting him off completely. "Your going back to Arkham Asylum!"

"My, my," Joker snickered, placing his hand on his chest. "Aren't we feisty. Well, I'm not going back to Arkham without a fight!" He gestured for them to attack him, mocking them at the same time.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded, letting everyone know to get ready for battle.

Cyborg was the first one ready to attack. He lashed out with his right cybernetic arm, retaining his true strength of course. Joker dodged his move, ducking underneath his arm. He was now on the offensive with his 'toy' flower, squirting out the acid hidden inside. Cyborg's circuits buzzed and sparked, the acidic residue had done major damage.

"Dude, you fried my circuits!" Cyborg yelled falling to the ground. He had to find a way to repair himself before his systems failed.

"One down, four more to go!"

Beast Boy came next, taking the form of a kangaroo. He leashed out with his powerful feet. Joker was so far successfully in dodging Beast Boy's every attempt to land a hit. Finally, Joker took his target.

"Wham-o!" Joker yelled with enthusiasm. "Score one for the Joker!"

Beast Boy fell to his feet, reverting back to his human form. He grasped his groin, one swift kick to it had put him down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Beast Boy yelled in agony. "No fair, dude! You fought dirty!"

"You know the old saying: 'the nice guys finish last'!" Joker slapped him across the face, bringing him down for the count.

"Only three more lef-" before he could finish his sentence, Joker found himself flying through the air. Blasted away by one of Starfire's star bolts. He landed from the air onto his back, uninjured, but there was no point in letting her know that, was there?

"Oh, my back! I think you've broken my back!" Joker cried, hoping to get her sympathy.

Starfire gasped. Believing Joker's ruse. She flew closer to him, wanting to know how injured he was.

"Please, how injured are you?" Starfire asked, getting ever so closer.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, rushing to stop her. "NO!"

"HA!" Joker smiled, he threw five razor-sharp playing cards her way, one for each of her legs and arms, and one piercing her cheek. "Now _**that's **_funny!"

Joker walked up to her, her having just fell to the ground upon impact of the playing cards. He took out his joy buzzer, electricity emitting from inside of it. "Let us electrify things, shall we?" He placed the joy buzzer on her stomach, leading to some truly electrifying results; she was met with surges of electricity upon contact.

"AHH!" Starfire screamed as her body jolted and jerked as the electricity surged through her body.

After about six full seconds, Starfire was unconscious.

"Interesting," Joker was marveled. "No one has ever survived six seconds of my joy buzzer full-force! Not even Batman…" Suddenly Joker was pushed out of the way by an very concerned Robin.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, kneeling by her unconscious body. He was obviously more interested in the girl more than anything else, so Joker let him be.

_Since he's busy, I might as well deal with goth-girl. _Joker looked around, but he didn't Raven. _Wait… where the hell did she…"_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried her standard spell.

The ground below Joker began to tremble and shake, it began to split apart, knocking him off balance. Raven began manipulating shattered pieces of the ground, tossing them at the Joker.

Joker ran, flipped and pranced his way through the thrown rubble. Waiting for the perfect time to attack.

Raven began manipulating more debris with her magical powers, now was the perfect time to strike. Before Raven could even throw the debris, something disrupted her.

_**BANG!**_

A blinding light managed to subdue her for the time being. She hovered to ground level, trying to regain her focus.

Joker came rushing in, just when he senses began to return. He pulled he hood over her head, and slapped her across the face, finishing her with a head butt.

The Titans were defeated, all but one.

Robin stood. Anger blazing in his eyes. "You… monster…!" he hissed.

"Me? A monster?" Joker looked a little offended. A villain of his class should be classed as something far more degrading. "I don't think so. Try: 'Evil Villainous Murdering Psychopath'."

Robin pulled out his staff, ready to end this once and for all.

Joker pulled out his crowbar, ready to bash the Boy Wonder's brains out.

"Shall we dance Bird-Boy?"


End file.
